marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Anonymous Locations: * ** ** Garwood Industries Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Menace #5 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | ReprintOf3 = Journey into Mystery #1 | ReprintOfStory3 = 6 | StoryTitle4 = The Sensuous Zombie | Synopsis4 = An editorial about the creation of "Tales of the Zombie" magazine, and a look at zombies of popular culture. Looking back at such films as White Zombie, Revolt of the Zombies, The Ghost Breakers, King of the Zombies and others. | Appearing4 = - | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Thomas Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Northern s * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf6 = Chamber of Darkness #7 | ReprintOfStory6 = 3 | StoryTitle7 = Night of the Walking Dead! | Editor7_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer7_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler7_1 = John Buscema | Penciler7_2 = Syd Shores | Inker7_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis7 = Donna Garth meets with New Orleans police detective Sam Jagger. Jagger takes her to the morgue where she identifies the body of Gyps, the gardener. The coroner reveals that the cause of death was strangulation. The only strange evidence found at the scene was one of the talismans of Damballah. Having little idea as to its true purpose, Jagger lets Donna keep the amulet. Donna concentrates on the item and thinks of her father. Miles away, Simon Garth – the Zombie rises from his grave. He begins shambling back towards town when he encounters two hunting dogs. He throws one against a tree, then smashes the other repeatedly into the ground until it dies. The hunter comes upon the slaughtered dogs and runs in terror. Back in town, Donna Garth leaves the police precinct and gets ready to get into her car. A heroin addict named Gene Griggs startles her and steals her handbag. He runs off and finds shelter inside of an abandoned building. Griggs is disgruntled to find that Donna only had three dollars in her purse, but he feels that he might be able to sell the talisman. He also finds a small .38 handgun and shoves it into his pocket. Later that evening, Griggs stalks the French Quarter of New Orleans and accosts two pedestrians. He shoots them both, but one of them, a woman, is still alive. Griggs attempts to steal her necklace, but she scratches at his face. He finishes her off by shooting her directly in the face. As Griggs turns around, he sees the Zombie standing before him. He has no idea that the Zombie is attracted by the presence of the talisman and Griggs tries to stab him to death. When this fails, he tries to shoot him, but the Zombie grabs Griggs' wrist and turns the gun back on him. A shot goes off and Griggs falls over dead. The Zombie begins shuffling away, leaving the amulet of Damballah lying on the ground next to Griggs' body. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * (as a corpse) * Lou (a coroner) * * Unnamed hunter Locations: * ** ** New Orleans Police Headquarters (7th Precinct) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on April 4th, 1973. * First Marvel Comics appearance of the Zombie. His first actual appearance was in , published in 1953 by Atlas Comics (the Silver Age precursor to Marvel Comics). Donna Garth and Gyps also made their first appearances in Menace #5, though they are not provided with actual names until this issue. * The Zombie was created by Stan Lee and Bill Everett. * "Zombie" was originally printed in . It is also reprinted in . * "Altar of the Damned" and "Night of the Walking Dead!" are also reprinted in Tales of the Zombie Annual #1. * This issue includes a six page article by Tony Isabella entitled "The Sensuous Zombie". The article highlights certain classic zombie films such as Das Kabinett des Dr. Caligari, White Zombie, Revolt of the Zombies, Plague of the Zombies and the original Night of the Living Dead. * Brian Stockwood is referred to only as Stockwood in this issue. * First appearance of Sam Jagger. * First and only appearance of Gene Griggs; dies in this issue. * First appearance of the Mambo, Layla. | Trivia = * The indicia of this issue lists the title as "Zombie", not "Tales of the Zombie". * The Haitian Junior Chamber of Commerce consulted as technical advisors for the Voodoo-related segments in this issue. * The first page of "Mastermind" contains a passage from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus. | Recommended = | Links = }}